Monsters vs. Ponies
Monsters vs. Ponies was known to be the Second Pilot Episode of Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals, that was created, and released on the 29th, of April in the Year 2012 by 2091riveraisrael. The Second Pilot was known to be one of the first Pilots in Godzilla Team Histroy to contain a pop song by the famous pop artist Cher. Setting Manhattan Island N.Y Unknown day or month in 2036, Rivera is now 80 Years old... Plot It is the year 2036, Rivera now 80, is shown to be wreaking havoc Yet again on Manhattan Island even thought the city is known to be empty Twilight States that Rivera is doing all of the damaged mostly because he is board. Twilight after being sent to the Human world by Princess Celestia, to try and reclaim Rivera who some how managed to escape Equestria from an unknown source. Twilight's Attempts to attack and Stop Rivera's rain of Terror, but all of her attacks at first were known to be useless against the 400 Story beast. At one point Twilight tried to distract Rivera, with a Magical Celestia Comet attack, but Rivera shoots the meteor out of the sky, Rivera just took her unsuccessful powers to an advantage and would only respond to her attacks by a blast of Atomic Fire. Twilight began to unleash the elements of Harmony but the attacks failed twice, causing Twilight to lose her strength and giving Rivera a chance in an attempt to blast the little Unicorn back to Equestria and outta of his city. Hopes for Twilight Sparkle change when her friends finally up and they re use the elements of the Harmony. Rivera's blast of fire was now no use and he was hit by the blast of Harmony where he was shot again by the blast of Harmony and was turned into a Monstrous looking Pegasus at the end. Popularity Despite being aired on the 29th, of April, the Second Pilot has already received a grand total of 44 views in just 3 days, along with 5 different types of comments. 2091riveraisrael stated that he will not make anymore pilots on the Seven Seals mostly due to the fact that an entire Series is only supposed to take one Pilot, and not 2. He also stated that the Seven Seals will not be completed until an Animator is available. Trivia *''The Second Pilot was known to be the first major fight between Rivera, and Twilight Sparkle in the Human Relm...'' *''Cher's 1998 song Believe was played for the first time in this Pilot mostly due to a male monster fighting a female unicorn pony...'' *''This was Second Pilot introduced Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6, the newest members of the Godzilla Team: Web Series...'' *''Like the first Pilot the day and month of the Second Pilot remains unknown with only the year 2036, to be shown...'' *''Rivera is 80 in the Second Pilot...'' *''The Mane 6 are not shown throughout the entire episode until the major end when Twilight Sparkle and her friends unite and defeat Rivera...'' *''Rivera is shown as a Pegasus for the first time in the Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals Web Series as a Sketch done by 2091riveraisrael himself...'' *''Godzilla & Israel are no longer Shown in the second Pilot....'' *''The fate of Rivera after the Second Pilot is unknown...'' *''This Pilot was known to mark the end of Rivera's presence as a monster, throughout the Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Web Series...'' *''The Pilot was known to take place in 2036, Legendarywerewolf206 states that the Pilot took place in the mid events of The Seven Seals, but was known to be an outlook on what the series was going to be based upon...'' *''The where abouts on Rivera becoming a Monster or even entering the human relm again is completely unknown...'' Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes